


Kov'nyn

by Militia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: Bit crappy but here's some soft
Relationships: Jon (Hylophobic)/ Paz Vizla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Kov'nyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hylophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylophobic/gifts).



[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/663548069580767253/697687299428843570/keldabe_kiss2.png)


End file.
